Paul's imprint
by kelliebravender
Summary: my mom died, so I moved to La Push. As much as I love my life in New York i've missed Jake, Billy and La Push, then I met Paul and my life changed - for the better...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1;Moving.

Demi's P.O.V:

This was the day my life would change forever. I was going to leave my old life behind in New York; everything I ever knew was all there and here I was leaving. I didn't want to do this but part of me couldn't wait to get out of here. I wanted to get away from all the bad memories. They could never really go away but I could sure try to forget they ever happened... maybe moving to LA Push would be for the best.

Let me catch you up, my name is Demi Black and I have lived in New York my whole life which is of last month is 16 years. I am pretty average looking; nothing special, I had blonde hair that fell halfway down my back and blue eyes that chaged depending on my moods. People would know when I was angry because my eyes would go dark and I was happiest when my eyes were light.

Last week my life went through the floor. You see I had a great life. I had my mom who I loved and my little brother aged 9, I thought the world of him, so cheeky and he was happy all the time. My mom was an amazing women raised us both, we were a bit of a handful but I never once heard her complain and now...  
She's gone. Forever. She will never be there when I get married never be there when I hold my baby and never there to hold me when life gets through and I cry! I would never see my brother grow up. his childhood was snatched from him in a matter of seconds and there was nothing I could do to help.

About a week ago me, my mom and brother were on our way back home from the zoo. My brother had been begging for weeks and my mom finally caved as she always did when it came to him but it never bothered me. We were singing, laughing and smiling. That is when it happened a car pulled out straight out in front of us, it was so close and my mom went to break but by then it was too late. They got me out first. I could hear my brother screaming when suddenly it went quiet. He died on the way to the hospital and my mom died on impact. I didn't stop crying for hours and I slept at the hospital praying for this all to be a nightmare and that when I woke up they would be alive and smiling and my mom would soothe me telling me it was all a bad dream.

This never happened.

I had no-where else to go apart from moving down to La Push with my cousin Jacob and my uncle Billy, this was where I was going now. I couldn't live with my dad, he left me, my brother and my mom when my brother was born was only a baby. My mom always said we were better off without him anyway. The sound of the voice over the intercom in the airport snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I had just arrived in La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight all characters apart from Demi and Amy and others in future chapters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 2; arrival.

Demi P.O.V: I stepped out of the plane breathing in the air around me, it was so different to what I was used to. Billy and Jake told me they would be here I just had to figure out where 'here' was meant to be. I shifted my head from left to right when my eyes focused on a very TALL person waving there hands around like a retard. That just had to be Jake; beside him was Billy, since when was he in a wheelchair? – I quickly made a mental note to ask him about that later. Jake ran forwards, picked me up and spun me around and around and around and around. I honestly felt like I was about to have a heart attack. Everybody around us were staring but I didn't care, I hadn't had this much fun in ages and I have only been here for 5 minutes.

'Put her down or she's going to die before she even gets out of the airport!' Billy exclaimed while laughing.

Jake finally put me down with a sheepish smile on his face. I bent down to give Billy a hug and he whispered in my ear

'Good to have you back Demz!'

He released me and I just couldn't help but smile and hearing the sound of him using my old nickname, it brought back all the memories from all the times I had visited before.

Jake grabbed my bags and we started walking towards the car. The car journey seemed short and was really fun with Jake cracking jokes all the way. Its amazing how even after all these years he still knows how to put a smile on my face. They decided to let me settle in first so after Jake had shown me where I was going to be sleeping I quickly started unpacking. I did this first because I wanted to go out and just see everything again. I hadn't realised how much I had missed La Push. This is a new start. And I'm going to make the most of it. After unpacking I got changed into my denim shorts short sleeved white shirt with my purple converse. I put on some foundation, eyeliner, and mascara and I was ready.

I ran down the stairs met by the sound of booming laughter; are they always so happy? I got to the bottom of the stairs when Jake said

'Finally, you're ready. Come on, let's go!'

Jake grabbed my arm and started to pull me.

'Ermm, Jake, you know that actually kinda hurts,' I winced.

He has quite a tough grip but I knew he would never intentionally hurt me so when he said sorry I easily forgave him. After loosening his grip but still holding my arm he continued dragging me towards the door. I managed to grab my hoodie of the back of the chair and shouted bye to Billy before I was out of the door.

Jake continued running to the car and I followed behind. When I jumped in he already had the engine running and had started to pull out of the driveway before I had even put my seatbelt on properly. Wow! For some reason he is in a rush today. I wonder why? Suddenly he started talking at about 100 miles per hour.

'Jake, dude! Shut up!'I shouted.

'Well...Sorry,' He said, sarcastically.

I burst out laughing and he just looked at me shocked but finally joined in and that is what it was like for the rest of the ride. He pulled up at this cute little house. The house is beautiful it looks so cosy. Jake walked straight in without knocking making it seem like he owned the place. I stood back hesitating I felt a bit weird about walking into a strangers house but then a women came out and she was beautiful. She had the most amazing sea blue eyes and shiny black hair she had 3 scars running across the side of her face but they made her look even more beautiful. She smiled warmly at me.

'Hello, I'm Emily. You must be Demi?'

'Yes, it's nice to meet you, considering my 'amazing' cousin in there just left my out here'

Emily just laughed and pulled me inside while talking to me about how I may be shocked by the rest of the guys,

'Oh and by the way do not be shocked by how much they eat, they eat like it all the time' She laughed

I just nodded and smiled, I think I am definitely going to like her; she's so easy to be around. I ended up helping her make the food and we just talked all about everything, it feels good to have a girl to talk to.

We walked into the living room, and I think I literally stopped breathing. I looked around and all I saw were these big and I mean BIG men. I can't believe how tall and how big their muscles are. This girl who had originally been sitting on Jake's lap got up and came over. She hugged me and said 'Hi' Why are these people's smiles so contagious. I just couldn't help but smile and hug her back.

'So...are you Jake's girlfriend then?' I asked curiously

After saying Jake's name her eyes lit up and her smile brightened. She nodded while blushing, I noticed that all the time we were talking Jake never took his eyes off her. They must be in love. I found out her name is Amy and I must say she too is beautiful, she had dark caramel brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that fell just to her waist.

'Well Jake someone's going to be in trouble later for not telling me he had a girlfriend' I stated

He actually looked kind of scared but Amy just giggled lightly he pouted at her and she walked over and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

'I'm sorry!' She said

He smiled hugged her and brought her down back onto his lap. They are so cute me and Emily looked at each other and squealed at how cute they were causing Amy to blush even more; whereas Jake just smiled proudly at the girl in his arms.

Just at that moment to door banged and another tall dark handsome man walked through the door. He looked up and I couldn't move.

Who was he?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight all of the characters apart from Demi, Amy and others in future chapters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3: Meet the guys.**

**Demi P.O.V:**

I wanted to know who that guy was but I guess it would have to wait considering Emily had just started to talk to me.

'Anyway; I should probably introduce you to the others. Guys this is Demi; Demi this is Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady, Seth, Collin and Leah.'

They all said hi and then I heard a deep voice speak from behind me.

'Oh thanks Emily, are you not going to introduce me. I'm definitely feeling the love here!'

Emily laughed 'I'm so sorry Demi, this is Paul.'

She then turned to Paul,

'I honestly can't believe I missed you out, however did I manage that' she said winking at him.

He just grinned at her. Paul then held his hand out towards me.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Demi!'

I nearly jumped a foot when our hands met; it was like I had been electrocuted. I wonder if he felt it too. I hadn't noticed that Emily had left the room until I heard her scream.

'DINNER'

All the lads stampeded and Jake had picked Amy up along with him so he wouldn't be last, much to her dismay. Let's just say she wasn't best pleased with him when they got to the dinner table. He spent more of dinner trying to make her smile than anything else. I learnt that Emily is actually Sam's fiancée and they own this house. Jared has a girlfriend called Kim but she had to babysit tonight and refused to let him come along. I felt sorry for the poor lad he looked so hurt. I actually couldn't wait to meet her. After about a couple of hours Jake thought it would be a good idea to head home.

We said goodbye to everyone and left for the car. I still didn't know much about this Paul but there was something about him that made me want to know everything about him. The drive home was quiet I think we were both wrapped up in our thoughts.

Once we were home I decided for an early night it had been a long night and I was shattered. Thinking back on the day I realised I laughed a lot more than I had in ages, but it kind of made me feel down. How could I feel happy when my mom and brother had just died? They were my everything and I managed to forget about them in like a week. How could I do that? I feel like I have betrayed them in some way. Thinking about them now brought my mood down a little. I miss them so much I don't get why they died and I didn't. They didn't deserve this, my brother was so young he had his whole life ahead of him. With these thoughts I drifted into sleep.

I woke that morning in a cold sweat. Looking at the clock I saw it was half 7, and that people downstairs were already moving around. Pulling on my slippers I padded downstairs slowly to see who it was it was Billy.

'Morning Demi,'

I nodded to show that I acknowledged him. I'm not much of a 'morning person'. Lucky for me Billy already knows that so he doesn't push me unlike Jake who seemingly ALWAYS bugs me in the morning.

He likes to make me mad for some reason and with my low self control it is rather easy to do that so he works it to his advantage. I have worked on my anger now my mom made me go anger management she was concerned about how often my mood would change but I seem now to have it all under control.

I made myself coffee and toast and me and Billy sat quietly listening to the beautiful sound of nothing. I liked it like this. It was then we heard the loud thud from upstairs. Way to ruin it Jake! He bounded down the stairs like a little puppy. First thing he did was yell morning to us. I had to hold my ears and my eyes instinctively closed. I cant take loud noises.

'Jake were right here, you don't need to yell. Can you please keep the noise down?' Billy asked Jake quietly.

Jake looked sheepish and mumbled a quick apology. He ran over to me and gave me a bear hug – I am sure he is actually trying to kill me with these hugs – Jake then followed on to steal my food. He cringed while I growled at him, yes I actually growled.

If there is one thing I hate more than loud noises in the morning, it is people taking my food, at ANY time in the day. He quickly gave it back; I don't think he wanted to be hit with a baseball bat today. I did that to him once before, I didn't mean to make him bleed. I just wanted my cookie back.

Billy sat in his chair laughing at the sight,

'Are you two ever actually going to grow up' he said with a smile on his face.

Me and Jake looked at each other smiled and simultaneously turned to Billy and said

'No!'

We both burst out laughing and Billy looked at us like we were mad which we are. Our laughter died down after about ten minutes. I decided to go get changed so I went upstairs and picked out my outfit. I went for my shower, I've always found the shower a good place to think and I don't know why. I got out and slipped on my white fluffy towel. I simply blow dried my hair into its natural wavy state letting it fall naturally. I then put on my underwear and then my out fit which is my new Henley jeans with a tight fitting black vest top with my black pumps. Quickly added some mascara and I was good, these were the days that I thanked God I had really good skin.

Looking out through the window I took a moment to take it all in. It was just so...green, but it was beautiful. It hasn't changed much since I was last here nor has the house and to be honest I am glad. I don't think I would like to have come back to a place that had completely changed; it's a nice though to have that I would probably still be able to find my way around here. It actually looks sunny today so I figured I wouldn't need a jacket so I left the room ran down the stairs. Jake had already left and I was kind of glad, I needed to think everything through today and if he had been here he would probably want to come along with me but I needed to be alone. Just for a little while.

'Billy I'm gonna go out for a while, I'll see you later!' I shouted as I walked towards the door.

'Have fun!' He shouted back.

I finally reached the corner just off the beach, I walked up and found myself at the top, it was just as peaceful as I found it all those years back.

Since it was a nice day, I decided to walk here. As I walked down the roads, it was like a trip down memory lane. The park – we would all play rope for hours on end and truth and dare. I was a bit rebellious back then; I would do anything for a dare. It was all fair and innocent back then though, didn't mean anything.

Life was fun, now everything is so serious. Now we all have other things to think about, like what we want from life, a family – husband kids. What kind of job we want. Are you going to college? Are you going to get married?

So many questions yet nobody knows the answers. I don't know what I want, to be honest I just hope to get through these years to come, my mom was my rock and she was there through everything. She made me believe I could do anything; now I'm not so sure. Life just simply got that much harder as my tears start to fall. I don't want anyone to see me like this I need to be strong, I always have been the strong one and that's not going to change now.

I heard movement behind me. I turned my head to come to face to face with who else but... Paul.

'Hello, I'm sorry I didn't know anybody was up here.' He said quietly

'Oh... Hi. Ermm its fine, I just came here to think. I won't be here much longer' I smiled at him

He sat down next to me and peered at me out the corner of his eye curiously.

'I didn't think anybody but me knew about this place,' he said

'Me neither, I found this place on one of my visits many, many years ago.'

'Ermm, Jake told me why you came to live here; I'm so sorry!' he apologised

'Please. Don't be sorry I have had so many people being sorry for me I don't need anymore,' I told him gently.

'Sorry' he said

We looked at each other and laughed. Wow he had the most amazing brown eyes they were beautiful, he was beautiful. I hadn't noticed up until now that he had no t-shirt on and yes he also had an amazing body.

I don't know how long we sat there for but it must have been hours because before I knew it the sun had started to set.

'I should probably get home now, it's been nice talking to you Paul,' I said while smiling.

'Bye! I'll see you around Demi!' he shouted after me.

I was down at the bottom of the cliff when I started to wish I had either driven here or brought a jacket or something because it had actually started to get colder. Oh well, I would have to deal with it, luckily it wasn't a long walk to get to the house, so it would only take me about ten minutes.

About halfway home the winds started to pick up more and started to rain lightly. All of a sudden I heard a wolf howling, it sounded close. Last time I was here there were never any wolves. It was pretty late by now and it frightened me a little so I picked up my pace and started to run. Thank god I still have the good stamina from when I did dance.

I got into the house trying to get my breath back, Jake and Billy standing in the doorway just watching me with questioning looks on their faces. I waved their questions away before they even asked them.

'I'll tell you tomorrow but for now I really want to go get changed and go to bed, I'll see you both tomorrow. Night'

They both said night to me and I ran up the stairs wanting to get into bed as fast as I could. I got changed into my shorts and t-shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair thinking about the day that had just passed by so fast. Did I really just spend nearly the whole day with Paul? He was lovely, he had such a good sense of humour. We just talked about everything and when there was silence it wasn't uncomfortable, it was one of those silences that you actually enjoy. I hope I see him again soon, and with that thought I fell into a deep and enjoyable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight. All characters apart from Demi, Amy and others In future chapters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Demi P.O.V:**

I awoke the next morning in a better mood than I had been in a while. I think Jake is taking me out today. I can't wait to see his girlfriend again, she was lovely and I needed a girl to talk to. I've been

around boys too much lately.

I bounded down the stairs and saw Jake. We sat and talked for a while. Billy had already left to meet Charlie. I still remember his daughter Bella; I haven't seen her in years we used to be friends. I

wonder if we still would be now. When we were talking about her I saw pain behind Jake's smile. There was a story there, but I wasn't going to push it.

We are going to meet them at about 2'oclock and since it was only half 10 I took my time getting ready. I took more time doing everything and took more time over every detail. I jumped in the shower,

I really needed to relax more or I would end up hunched over. I got out and dried myself off slowly and then blow dried my hair. I decided to dress up a little more today, pulling on my light blue and

white sailors dress, with my black ballet pumps; my outfit was complete. I pulled my hair up into a messy, loose bun letting random wispy strands fall down the sides of my face. I sat down in front of

my mirror taking care and much longer doing my makeup, I did my foundation, eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and lipgloss. By the time I had finished it was about half 1.

Just as I was putting everything away when Jake called me down

'Demi get you ass down here, we gotta go now!'

'Be right down' I shouted back

I grabbed my cell and I ran down the stairs. We jumped in the car. I think I was in a daze nearly the whole way, it felt good to be apart of something. I loved having Jake around knowing he would be

there, my thoughts were distracting when I heard the engine cut-off. We were here.

I climbed out of the car making sure I didn't fall over since I was in a dress today and that would have been just my luck. A smiling face came bounding out of the diner door and flew straight at us. It

was Amy. She jumped into Jake's arms and he expertly picked her up spinning her around. It wasn't even really public display of affection although it felt so private that I had to look away. I hadn't

turned around long, before a certain someone spun me around into a tight hug.

Amy was so lovely, she never left anybody out and I loved how she was friendly to everybody, I pulled out of the hug and all three of us started to walk towards the diner. I suddenly felt really hungry

so I was pulling them along.

We walked up to the booth where Kim and Jared were sitting. Obviously not everybody had arrived yet. Kim stretched her hand across the booth and shook my hand.

'You must be Demi, I'm Kim. It's really nice to meet you, we've heard so much!'

I laughed at that,

'It's nice to meet you too Kim, and I hope those things are good, I wouldn't want people giving you the wrong impression of myself!' I grinned

She laughed and grinned at me.

'Believe me! It is all good, don't worry about it'

'Thank god! I was worried then'

We carried on talking until we heard someone who could only be Quil

'HEY GUYS WHATS U...'

We all burst out laughing as he fell down to the ground.

'Well Quil, the sky is up' I answered sarcastically

I just couldn't help myself; Quil jokingly glared at me as he pulled himself up off the floor and dusted himself off.

Everyone was laughing as the bell on top of the entrance door pinged, I looked up and was left breathless once again when I saw him.

It was Paul.

I must say he for such a tall lad he is just, beautiful. He walked over and I know I am staring at him but it's actually hard to keep my eyes off of him.

'Hey' he said to us all.

Everyone replied but I was still staring. Amy nudged me and I quickly mumbled a delayed 'hello'.

Why am I acting like this, no boy has ever made me act this way before. So why now? Out of all my old friends I was always the bubbly confident one; but now I am actually feeling kind of shy.

God he's beautiful!

We all sat down and ordered. Me and Amy were chatting and it was so easy to talk to her. I have only talked to her, like, once but I really do think we will be close friends.

'So are you two coming to the beach with us all,' Jake broke up our conversation.

Amy said yes – well that was no surprise – everyone was looking at me expectantly.

'Well, you don't actually think I would say no and get left out would you?'

'Well we were hoping.' Quil said with a wink.

I was laughing he was definitely the joker of the group. Everyone found it rather funny except for Paul, he wasn't laughing I'm sure I actually say him glaring at Quil.

Jake sent him a glance that looked like he was warning Paul off. From what Amy has told me about him, he has a bit of a temper, so I wasn't shocked when he started to look rather angry.

'Calm down, it was only a joke,'

Paul softened as I touched his arm. We paid for the food, it ended up being quite expensive; all because those boys eat like horses. Honestly I have never met so many people who eat as much as

they do.

We got into the cars and I was with, Jake, Paul, Amy and Quil. Quil is a real laugh, always cracking jokes. I can't believe Jake and Amy. They honestly must be in love. Jake can't go 5 minutes without

checking to make sure she is okay. It is so sweet! But it can get a bit too much when they are always staring into each others eyes; it looks so personal so you don't really want to watch for long.

After a while we finally got there already seeing the rest of the guys

I was climbing out of the car when I tripped and was just about to hit the floor when two arms wrapped around my waist from behind pulling me upright. I turned around to find Paul.

'You should really watch where you're going' he said with a smile

This made me blush but seeing his smile, I just couldn't help but smile back.

'I'll keep that in mind next time' I replied as he chuckled

He let go of me and I felt all of the heat he brought with him leave. I looked around finding that the rest were already on the beach. Me and Paul walked towards them as Kim ran up to us.

I noticed Paul smile as he watched me and Kim talk. Jared then called Kim so we walked over towards everyone. We sat and talked when I noticed a small mischievous glance made between Embry,

Quil and Jake.

Before I could say anything I was lifted into the air.

'Put me down where are we going?' I yelled

'Aha, you will soon see, my friend' Embry replied

I was not liking where this was going. I looked around noticing they were taking me towards the water.

'No, no, NO! Do not dare throw me in the water!' I warned them all

All of a sudden I was airborne, flying towards the water and I landed in a splash; completely covered in water.

I started screaming, the water was so cold. I got up and chased them as they were running away. I finally reached them and I wacked Jake, Embry and Quil; but damn it hurt.

I was shivering because I felt so cold. It was then I realised Paul was missing but he returned as soon as the thought popped into my head.

He had got me a towel from the back of his car

'Here you go'

'Thank you so much' I replied.

He smiled at me and my heart stopped for a moment. I sat down on the log and he sat next to me. The towel wasn't helping I was still freezing. Suddenly an arm came around my waist. It was Paul.

He pulled me closer; I didn't object because one, it felt nice being in his arms and two, he was so warm.

I felt very sleepy and the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in Paul's arms.

**Sorry it's so short but I just haven't had loads of time and I wanted to upload soon.**

**I'll try and make the next chapter longer.**

**Review? Thank you**


End file.
